


Over-the-Counter Aid

by tea_petty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Counter Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Food, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: She comes home to Lovino making dinner.A sexy sequel to "Good Company".
Relationships: South Italy (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Over-the-Counter Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr; tea-pettiest

So, she hadn’t left Italy, after all.

Following their night in his car (and what a lovely night it had been) and a breakfast stuffed with stolen glimpses, they took to spending almost every waking moment with another with Lovino showing her around Italy, cramming more places into their itinerary than what she would’ve thought possible. 

In what felt like a blink of an eye, weeks had passed, and then several months. Her time in Italy was a blur of sunny days, good wine, and Lovino’s warm, calloused palm pressed snuggly to hers. She could hardly remember calling anywhere else home.

Relocating had been suspiciously easy; a job had all but fallen into her lap, not that she needed one with how much Lovino made anyway. For the time being, they were living together – another risky choice for two people who’d met and fallen in love over the course of one night – but so far, there had scarcely been a bit of trouble between them.

In fact, they’d seemed to strike a rhythm many people took years to fall into with someone. They’d go to work, they’d drift about town, they’d come home and start dinner – separately, of course. If she wasn’t the one cooking it was because she’d come home and Lovino already was. He was a much better cook than she was, though he was awfully nice about pretending otherwise.

On a day like today, she was lucky – she came home and the air was already thick with fragrant spices and red sauce. She kicked off her shoes at the door. It was warm from the heat given off in the kitchen and as the sounds of pots and pans welcomed her with every step, she could feel that warmth permeate past just the temperature in the air. It was reminiscent of the comfort one took from memorizing the sounds of their father’s footsteps at the door when he came home, or their mother humming in the kitchen. It was a warmth one could save in their chest like a jar full of fireflies.

Since dinner smelled as if it were well underway, Lovino must've gotten home early.

She found her way to the kitchen where his familiar form stood in front of the stove, a towel slung over his shoulder, his body in a relaxed, leaned stance as he tested the sauce.

She walked on the balls of her feet, trying to keep quiet as she came up around him and slipped her arms around his waist.

Lovino stiffened momentarily in surprise at the contact before melting back against her.

 _God_ , she thought as she let her face drop into the crook of his neck where she could take a deep breath of his aftershave; he looked great when he cooked. 

Actually, he looked great no matter what he did.

“Mm, you’re finally home.”

Lovino took a moment to stir the pot before he twisted in her arms to return her embrace. She let him hold her so tight he pushed her face against his chest, where she could sneak a sniff and catch the delightful mingling of his body heat and scent.

She could feel the tension leaching from her muscles already.

“How was your day, _amore_?”

“Long,” she sighed. “And much better now.”

Lovino made a sympathetic sound in his throat as one hand left its curled position around her to stroke at her hair.

“How about yours?”

“It was good. Similar to yours – much better now.”

He leaned in to press his lips to the crown of her head as if to demonstrate and she couldn’t help but laugh. Nothing was funny to her – it just felt like the only sound that could fit the happiness she felt in that moment. 

When that petered out, she and Lovino were still wrapped up in one another. 

Usually, quiet that fell between them was comfortable; Lovino’s fingers were adept at doing the speaking when his lips had nothing to say. 

Pillowed against his torso, she listened intently to the patterns his fingers traced at her back; meandering in small movements, like a pen on paper. It almost felt restless or anticipatory. It took her only a moment before she realized there was something on his mind.

“What is it?” 

Lovino stepped away briefly – only long enough to roll up onto his toes and reach into the cabinet for two glasses. The bottle of wine was already on the counter. She watched affectionately as he uncorked the bottle; the fine bones, veins, and tendons of his hands moving beneath the tan of his skin -- a work of art in motion.

He waited until both glasses were filled with a dark maroon before answering her question with one of his own.

“Do you trust me?”

The question took her by surprise, and of course, given the possibility of things that could’ve brought it about, made her a little nervous. Then again, if she hadn’t trusted him, she wouldn’t have stayed in Italy.

“Sure,” she said a little nervously and then watched as her lover reached into his back pocket to procure a tiny, ornate bottle.

How had she missed that? Her hands usually went to his ass when he took her into his arms. 

She couldn’t get stuck on this small detail though, not when Lovino’s fingers were unscrewing the bottle, not when all she did was watch as he tipped it into one of the wine glasses, and dripped a few drops – almost as dark as the wine itself – into the drink.

“Lovi, what-“

“It’s an aphrodisiac,” he said, looking at the bottle still nestled at his palm and then turning to show it to her.

It was purple and with a flourished, winding font that made it seem like the bottle should've been peddled by the roadside in fairytales.

She felt her face heat immediately. He’d had it on him and _ready_. They’d never used them in the bedroom before - when had he even gotten it? _Where_?

His features were warm and seemed to be barely containing a dynamism. 

His excitement was near palpable but his eyes were still soft, the corners crinkled, his brow arched into the safe boughs of a tree she’d once sought shelter beneath amid a light April storm.

“I see.”

“I know it’s…” his voice trailed off. “But I want to make you feel incredible.” 

Lovino reached forward to take her hands in his own. He brought them to his lips to press a kiss at her knuckles before he let them back down, his hands climbing the length of her arms on their own.

“I know staying must’ve been…a big change, and I want to make sure you know that I appreciate it. I want to make sure you know how happy I am because you’re here.”

She wanted to tell him that, that wasn’t really necessary – staying in Italy with her very handsome, very _adept_ lover was hardly cause for any unhappiness – but between her legs had already started burning and she hadn’t even taken a sip of the treated wine yet.

“Then,” she reached over to grab her glass before taking Lovino’s and pressing it into his hand. “To happiness.” 

She clinked her glass against his.

Lovino’s smile spread wider and he ducked his head, an endearing, gracious bout of bashfulness flaring his cheeks slightly.

“Mm, to happiness.” 

She tilted her glass towards her lips and took the first sip, meeting Lovino’s gaze as she did so, excited flutters making their rounds in her gut.

Silence fell again and his eyes never left her. She could feel her face heat – though this was from how closely he was studying her rather than in direct consequence to the aphrodisiac. She wondered how generous such a lover’s eyes were. Even now, she still wasn’t certain.

What would become of her when it _did_ start to settle into her system?

It was hard enough to retain some semblance of dignity during sex as it was, so certainly, an aphrodisiac would have her absolutely powerless to the charms of her lover. The thought of her spread willingly before him, desperate for his touch, already had the sting of embarrassment prickling at her cheeks.

“I don’t feel anything yet.”

Her face felt hot as soon as she said it. It had been more to keep her mouth busy than anything; she hadn’t really been thinking about how stupid it sounded.

Lovino raised an eyebrow, looking equal parts exasperated and endeared.

“You literally just took a sip.”

“Oh. Right.”

Lovino paused for a moment and studied her.

“How about we do something to…warm up.”

She felt a fluttered anticipation stir in her chest and stomach.

“What did you have in mind?”

Lovino’s face wasn’t as mischievous as she would’ve thought for what he said next. In fact, his expression hardly held a trace of anything other than perfect curiosity.

“Tell me about your fantasies.”

She could feel her cheeks warm.

“Ah, my…fantasies.”

“Mm.”

Now his lips had quirked into a little smile. The expression was so captivating to her that it fed the heat at her face and surfaced a vicious urge in her to kiss him so hard, his body bumped back against the counter. She swallowed this down for now.

“What about them?”

Truthfully, she had no idea where to start, nor did she know how deep or how honest she wanted to be with her lover.

Lovino took another sip of his wine before setting his glass down on the counter. Then, he reached to take her into his arms, tucking her affectionately against his chest. 

The first few buttons of his shirt were undone, allowing her to press her nose into the little bare patch below his collarbone. His skin was hot and his scent swirled around her. 

She felt like her own temperature was rising, her heart pounding in her chest. 

For a moment, she wondered if he could feel it.

“Tell me what you like and if I can, I’ll give it to you,” Lovino offered.

The earnestness of the sentiment when he said it thrilled as much as it seduced her. It took her a minute to find her voice again and in that time, she almost decided against her next question.

“And if you can’t?”

He pulled back to look at her.

“Can’t what?”

“You know. _Give_ it to me.”

Lovino pulled back to look at her, his eyes playful as the corner of his mouth quirked up.

“Then tell me anyway.” Lovino bent to kiss her on the nose. The sudden innocent gesture a stark contrast to the provocative way his eyes slid down her face, and then further down to eye her body through her clothes. “One way or another, I’ll have _something_ to give you tonight.”

His hands were at her hips, anchoring her in his arms. She was hyperaware of the circles his thumbs were rubbing at her hipbone. The way her attention followed in these close, little rounds nearly had her dizzy.

Silence fell again and this time, she knew it was because he was waiting for her to answer his original question. His fingers stroked at her encouragingly, though the intensity of his eyes on her face was too stifling for her to turn the question over in her head and give him answers as titillating as he wanted.

She turned her head and leaned heavily into him so that her cheek rested at his shoulder. His gaze still burned into the back of her head, but at least like this, she could breathe. She tried to focus on the warmth of his skin through the material of his shirt and thought hard.

“I…think about us a lot,” she finally admitted. “I think about you…pushing me down onto the bed, pulling my hair…”

She could feel heat rising in her as she said these things aloud and her throat tightened. She swallowed to loosen the knot there before continuing.

“I think of how rough you could be, and…I like it.”

Lovino mulled this over. When he didn’t answer, she just kept talking. It steadied her nerves, which felt like they were fizzling out, hemorrhaging terrible sexual insecurity out into her body. Christ, she felt like she was sixteen again; the urge to cover up encroached on her, though she was still fully clothed.

“I like it,” she said again, feeling a little strange in justifying the nuances of her desires so plainly. “I think because I feel safe enough with you that anything like that would always just feel like ‘play’ to me.”

He caught her hand and brought it up to his lips.

“It always would be,” he promised, his fingers rubbing soothingly over hers. There was a pause. Then – “What else?”

She hesitated for a moment.

“I think of… _not_ us, also.”

She waited, studying his face. Her time in Italy had since taught her that Lovino was a lover who disliked sharing. It was a quality she loved, although it made her a little nervous now that they were venturing further out into her fantasy-land.

“You can tell me.”

His voice and touch were still warm against her. She felt like she was melting in his hands. When she focused on this warmth, she could get far enough out of her own head to let the words come freely. This is what she had to do for her next admission.

“Sometimes, I think about women. Sometimes alone, sometimes with me, and…” she paused. “Sometimes with you too.”

As he mulled this over, she took a long sip of her wine, if only to keep her hands and mouth occupied.

“What do you like about them?”

His voice wasn’t judgmental – just curious, maybe. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, feeling a fluttered restlessness pool at her pelvic bone. She swallowed.

“Just the way they look, I think. How soft they are, their lips—”

Lovino’s mouth crushed gently to hers as if to reaffirm her point. She moved her mouth against his with a ferocity that surprised her. The nervous flutter in her stomach warmed her like hot coals; the heat trickled through her, making her skin feel light, electric almost, and her clothes, heavy.

She sighed against his mouth, her hands raising to hold on tightly to the collar of his shirt. At the noise, Lovino tore his lips from her mouth and kissed along her jaw with feverish haste. The sensation of his mouth as he brushed over a ticklish spot would’ve normally made her giggle but here, a soft moan left her and her knees buckled as she fell against him.

“What else?” he murmured against her, his voice dangerously smooth.

Her own caught for a moment, her mind entirely preoccupied with the way his lips ghosted over the sensitive skin of her neck. When she was able to pick her brain up from off the floor, she answered.

“Their…breasts—” 

As she said this, Lovino’s hands rose up slowly, tracing the outline of her body luxuriously from thigh to chest. It was like that magic trick where someone had to escape from the phonebooth filling with water; as she felt his hand climb her, the level rising, the amount of air she could take in seemed to get smaller. She felt cornered.

The difference here was that she _wanted_ to see what happened once she let it submerge her.

His hand caught the ridge of her hipbone grazing over her ribs, and then her head dropped back like she was trying to keep it above water.

When his hands cupped her breasts warmly from the outside of her clothes, she moaned. She felt her nipples tighten inside the cups of her bra.

These sensations themselves weren’t new but the _intensity_ this early on was; the crotch of her panties was almost soaked through and Lovino had hardly touched her. Even the _thought_ of how wet she was, was enough to make her skin itch with a need to be touched more substantially. 

“Mm, I like those things too.”

She couldn’t see his face but she could tell he was smiling. She continued as if she didn’t hear him. She was getting hot from her own words now. 

Something was rising inside of her, a heat but heavier, like tension, but more buoyant.

“The movement of their bodies, the wetness of them, the _malleability_ -“

She buried her face into his chest, her honesty having taken its toll on her nerves. She could feel Lovino push his nose into her hair.

“Those are all things I like about _you_ , you know. Is it bad that, that kind of turns me on?”

She felt like she was radiating heat, the electric restlessness at her skin cooking her from the inside out. Her head was starting to swim with a lightness that would’ve been dizzying if it wasn’t concentrated into such potent _want_. 

“What does?”

The smile in his voice widened.

“Where’s your head at?” he teased gently. “I’m imagining you and another gorgeous lady in each other’s arms.”

That wasn’t the image that quite came to mind.

In her head, there was a woman on her knees, a pillow cinched tightly between her legs. This woman was not her and her hips rolled, meshing her sex against the fabric of the pillow. Her head dropped back and one hand ran through her long, dark hair.

She could feel the friction as poignantly as if the woman in her head was her. 

She felt herself get wetter, but it was impossible to determine by how much when her panties were already soaked through.

When she blinked, it was like clicking the shutter of a camera. A new image took the first one’s place.

This time it was a woman – again, not her – different from the last, wearing a thin, gauzy nightie, soaked completely through. Through the blue of the fabric (if something so insubstantial could be classified as that) the woman’s nipples poked through, the dark pinkish-brown only thinly masked by the garment.

She imagined Lovino with a woman like that; his hands at her hips, his tongue at her skin.

She couldn’t see herself when she imagined this and she was almost a little grateful because there was no way she fit into a scene like that. There was no way _she_ looked that good when he touched her.

The thought would’ve made her a little sad if it hadn’t made her so wet.

Lovino smoothed his hands downward, tracing the curvature of her waist and hips so that he was dangerously close to the swell of her ass. With every breath she took, she could feel his fingers shift against her. She swallowed, her throat dry, and tried to resist the urge to press her hips closer to him.

Her head felt like it was fogging up like the mirror in the bathroom with a hot shower running. Again, she found she couldn’t see herself. The fog clung stubbornly to her; it wouldn’t seem to clear. 

She tried to take a deep breath, the rise of her chest stopped by the proximity of Lovino’s. 

The places where she and Lovino’s body made contact felt white-hot; she thought perhaps they were now melded together.

She pulled back just enough to look at him.

“You tell me one of yours now.”

Lovino watched her for a moment, the amusement at his lips playing wider and fuller. God, he was handsome. For a moment, she considered derailing their conversation in favor of grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and yanking him in for a kiss. 

Lovino reached for his wine glass and took a sip, his other arm still wrapped tightly around her. She watched his lips shift over the glass, the press of them, their color, a dusky, low pink. Her tongue darted out to wet her own lips; she hadn’t realized this until she was already doing it. Based on the twitch at the corner of Lovino’s mouth, he’d caught it too.

“Honestly?”

“I did,” she retorted. Her lips quirked skeptically as if she felt like she was already being shorted on information.

Lovino couldn’t help but laugh at her expression. He reached up to stroke her face, his thumb tracing the cute jut of her lower lip.

“Of course,” he looked somewhere distant as if searching for a good answer, his hand coming up to rub pensively at his jaw. “Then, honestly? – and don’t get scared, this is just a fantasy but–"

At Lovino’s warning, her interest spiked and she lifted her head to look him fully on the face, her curiosity intensified at the bloom of red at his cheeks.

“ _Honestly_ then, I think of…putting a baby in you.”

At this, she froze.

She had stayed in a foreign country for this man, so it was safe to say they were more than a fling, let alone a one-night stand – but a baby? 

Her rational brain was telling her that it was just a kink and that this wasn’t actually a serious conversation about having children but the squeeze in her heart took it as a confirmation after the months they’d spent together that moving had been the right choice.

The heat between her legs smoldered curiously at the mention of this new possibility. It seemed to feed the pre-existing warmth of her skin, building and spreading like her nerves were kindling. 

Lovino continued.

“I think of putting my seed inside of you and watching our child grow.”

His hands shifted to curl idly around her belly. Where she felt the pressure of his fingertips, her mind disguised as minuscule movements from the inside.

Her head was swimming in a murky swelter, replaying the sensation of him coming inside of her that she knew so well. The spread of wet heat, the reek of sex and sweat heavy in the air, his softening cock against her sensitive walls as beads of his spend slipped down the insides of her thighs…

She shifted, the inadvertent drag of his fingertips against her through her clothes making her squirm even more. The wet crotch of her underwear rubbed against her sensitive folds, jolting pleasure up her spine.

Her grip on his shirt tightened once more, pulling the fabric taut.

Lovino watched her carefully, studying her glassy eyes and the shallow falls of her chest. His gaze slipped past her and she felt herself warm, almost as if he were running his hands along her body, trailing heat over her breasts and down past her hips.

When she caught his gaze, she could tell they were both thinking that the effects of the aphrodisiac were starting to set in. Still, he took great care not to tear her clothes right off and fuck her. She commended him as much as she condemned him for that.

His hands moved to surprisingly chaste climes as he shifted his fingers up to stroke along the tendons in her hands before shifting up and into her hair.

Her chest panged, but vicious restlessness flared at the pit of her stomach.

“That sounds nice,” she said after a moment. “Your fantasy, I mean.”

Without the effects of the aphrodisiac or the wine to help lubricate the inhibitions that usually got stuck between her ears when she tried to let them go, she might’ve meant this in a way that was deeper than the restless itch at her skin. She might’ve taken it as a tender declaration of his devotion to her and whatever future they were tentatively building but she was too hot right now, too horny.

In short, she was feeling anything but ‘nice’ enough for the picture he painted her.

She squeezed her thighs together in a desperate attempt for some semblance of relief but it only seemed to feed the fire of her arousal.

“Mm, I think so too.”

Quiet settled around them. Her mind wandered, wading in the lapping heat inside her head. She entertained the idea of tunneling her hands beneath her skirt to touch herself in his arms, and just barely refrained from doing so.

Her resolve was crumbling fast as she found it increasingly difficult to find reasons why she shouldn’t do exactly that. The idea of touching herself in front of him was arousing even without the aphrodisiac or the seeds of desire their talk on fantasies had planted in their heads.

When paired with the way her arousal filled her up, the silence was suffocating.

“So, about that dinner…”

“It’s almost ready,” he promised.

“I see.”

She sucked in her cheeks, trying to look nonchalant. What was ‘almost’ anyway? Hardly an answer when locked in subjectivity. It had her feeling a little impatient.

“How long will it be?”

Lovino’s eyes seemed to tease her and he smiled.

“Soon.”

She could feel her temper flare and her fingers twitch as her restlessness reacted. She twisted in his arms, her eyes sweeping over the kitchen. 

Lovino had a nice kitchen, which was well put to use with his skills. The counters ringing it were neatly lined with ingredients and utensils, only half of which she could name. It was art, the esteem and skill with which he handled his kitchen. 

Then, her eyes fell on the island in the center of the room, beneath the light fixtures like some artisanal surgical table, which was flat, clean, and mercifully clear.

Their eyes met. Lovino was watching to see what she’d do next. She was watching to show him. The contact never broke as her fingers came up to the buttons of her blouse. One after the other they came undone, his eyes dropping to where her shirt surrendered skin as she shucked it off.

When she ran out of buttons, her shirt was still somewhat committed to her body; the bottom part had been tucked into her skirt for work, the last button still clasped beneath the fabric that clung to her hips.

The swells of her breasts peeked out from between the two halves of her garment, teased by the lacy cups of her bra. 

Lovino didn’t seem as surprised as she’d wanted him to be, his eyes slipping down, studying her body the way an artist studied position, space, and light. It was too clean. Too neat. 

Too practiced in a way that let in his mastery of the subject. She didn’t want to see herself reflected through the view of someone with the skill to critique and match her. She wanted to see the awe of a spectator who knew nothing of how these things worked, who felt privileged just to be privy to its view.

She wanted his eyes so wide she could peer into them and see which heartstring to tug to fish his heart up out of his chest and into his throat where she could feel his hammering pulse in each incandescent kiss.

Then again, her body was running so hot at the moment, that anything less than his jaw dropping straight to the floor would’ve felt underwhelming. 

She could accept this if he still could find it within himself to fuck her brains out.

Lovino picked up his glass and took another sip of wine. She watched near obsessively as the dark liquid disappeared between those gloriously shapely lips.

Careful not to disturb him too much, she stepped out from his warm grasp, never breaking eye contact. Her thumbs found the waistband of her skirt. All it took was one smooth movement as she tugged the zip down. The fabric loosened around her hips and she shimmied it off.

Lovino watched the small, side-to-side movements of her hips and she saw his lips twitch when he saw she was left just in her bra and panties.

If it were any other night, she might’ve jumped on the opportunity to tease him, but her skin was already hot and sensitive, desperate to shed the remainder of her clothes and yet in need of more contact. It took everything in her not to jump his bones right there. 

The panties didn’t last long – in a movement similar to that of when she’d taken off her skirt, she slipped the lacey scrap of fabric off.

She reached behind her, fingers feeling blindly along the soft skin of her back until it found the band and finally, the clasp of her bra. 

Lovino’s eyes dropped hungrily to her breasts before she’d even managed to unclasp the garment.

The cups were only loosely sheathed around her, hanging precariously and hiding her hard nipples just so.

She backed up, heading toward the island in the kitchen, still watching Lovino. The playfulness was plain at her face, as was the desire.

Her hands reached behind her once again to find the smooth edge of the counter. When her palms had found a sturdy grip, she lifted herself up and back. Lovino watched -- her breasts jutted outwards from the movement, jostling her bra tantalizingly. Meanwhile, the generous give at her thighs and hips shifted, accentuating her softness, begging him to reach out and grab her. He had no idea where to look or where to touch first.

Now perched on the counter, she leaned forward, beckoning him in not so obvious a gesture. The straps of her bra slackened at her arms and she reached forward fluidly to let the garment drop off of one arm, then the other, before leaving it to fall to the tile floor.

Lovino appreciated this pose so much; she was completely nude now, her soft breasts hanging full and voluptuous in front of her. The prize between her legs was tucked under where her body leaned, a detail that only made him desire it more.

“Careful,” he warned. “How am I to resist filling you before dinner when you look like that.”

She batted her eyelashes, feeling like she could play cute, though a part of her at the back of her mind – really, the part of her untainted by the aphrodisiac, clamped an embarrassed hand against itself as if it couldn’t bear to see her attempt such a persona.

“I think you mean ‘filling up.’”

“No, I didn’t.”

Normally, she would’ve blushed, both at her presumptuousness and at the lewdness of Lovino’s words, but here, any heat her body could spare was shunted down to pound hungrily between her legs.

She scootched back, drawing her legs up against her chest instead of leaving them to dangle over the counter. 

Her folds spread from the stretch as she bared her sex to him, making a lewd sound from how perilously wet she already was. Still hyperaware of every movement of her body, she reached down between her legs, using two fingers to spread herself further, and stroked her fingers slowly, luxuriously, against her wet cunt.

Lovino watched, his mouth going dry. Fuck, he could feel his trousers tightening. If he wasn’t hard before he certainly was now.

She moaned, her touch effective though she hadn’t even touched the most sensitive part yet. She wanted to save that for Lovi.

Her nipples were so hard they ached. She wanted his hands at her tits again, like earlier but now without the separation of fabric.

She hazarded a look towards Lovino and found that his eyes were on her, practically entranced. There was an obvious bulge at his pants that she wanted ground against the wet patch between her legs. She couldn’t reach him from where she was now though, which only meant that she’d have to get him to come to her.

Her head dropped back as she continued to touch herself, slick wetness dewing at her fingers. The lewd sounds only grew louder.

“Lovi, _please_ , come here.”

Her hand never let up at her sex; her fingers kept working her wet folds, sliding between them, teasing at the slick entrance nestled there. Her other arm was keeping her propped up as she leaned back. Her eyes fell shut and she drifted for a while, letting the delicious waves of pleasure lap at her from the inside. The aphrodisiac had made it so that every part of her body felt as sensitive as her clit normally did. Every part of her felt like it was emitting a shivery heat that seemed to engulf her.

She wondered if she could still find an end when she felt so infinite in her arousal. Maybe her night would be just spent adrift in this pleasant sea as Lovino fucked her silly and dinner burned in the background.

Through the expanse of her desire, her lover’s voice reached her.

“You look amazing.”

He looked at her, soft surprise at his face like he’d blinked and suddenly he was looking at her naked for the first time again.

She felt vibrations at the counter and when she looked up, Lovino was hoisting himself up onto the counter as well.

She sat dumbly, her arousal still pounding. She studied how the muscles in his arms tensed, the tendons at his forearms leaping out, tight like whipcord.

God, he’d only put a drop or two into her drink. How strong was this stuff?

“Move back a little,” he grunted.

The island was big; she obliged. Lovino brought his legs up onto the island in a way that mirrored her, his legs up and folded against the outsides of her own, the inside of his knees grazing the outside of hers.

Nestled in a patch of wiry, brown hair between his legs, was his erection, plainly bared.

He eased towards her until his cock was pressed against her folds. 

Lovino’s eyes locked onto hers as he shifted his hips, sliding his erection along the wet seam of her cunt. The sweet friction tore a loud moan from her.

“ _Ah_!- Lovi—” 

Lovino let out a grunt, satisfied with her response. With the onslaught of all the heat; the warmth of his skin, the fire of her arousal, the smolder in his gaze, her body was bending, succumbing. Her hands found the edge of the countertop in an iron grip as she tried to weather the viciousness of how much she wanted him.

“Mm, you look so good. You’re perfect.”

Lovi was always saying stuff like that when they were intimate and it always made her feverish.

He stroked his cock along her folds again and this time, he caught her clit. 

Her entire body erupted with a deep shudder.

“ _Ah_!—Please!—”

Lovino didn’t answer how she cried out, just kept rubbing himself against her, focusing on the spot that seemed to make her leap out of her lovely, soft skin.

“Do you like that? Does that feel good?”

It wasn’t just good, it was _sublime_. Her head felt like it was swimming with how horny she was. Lovino pulled away and she almost cried out again.

She watched as he went to fetch the wine glass she’d left at the counter by the stove. She watched with hazy curiosity as he brought it, sidling up to her to raise the glass gently to her lips.

“One more sip, hm?”

 _One more sip and then what?_ She wanted to ask. Her stomach flipped in anticipation of all the wicked things that sprung up from the naughty gutter of her mind.

“Take one more sip and then I’ll take you,” he said as if he could read her mind. His words made her burn all the more.

She let him tip more of the dark liquid into her mouth. Her body already felt flooded in the pleasant, delirious, horny heat of the aphrodisiac – she couldn’t possibly fit anymore inside of her, could she?

Some of the wine spilled, falling from the gap between the glass and her lips and spattering onto her.

Her hot skin barely registered the spillage but Lovino certainly did. 

His eyes followed the maroon trail.

His eyes looked practically glazed over as he watched the spilled wine streak over her breasts and pool at her naval and by her hipbones. Lovino set the glass down and mounted the counter again, careful not to knock the glass over. 

She waited to see what he was going to do to her; lewd, wet, and horny.

He’d promised her he’d take her if she took another sip, after all. 

Sure enough, he moved close enough on the table as he had before; his legs encasing hers, her ankles by his hips, where his cock could easily reach the seam of her cunt.

She welcomed him, arching towards him with her head dropped back as she felt his cock press at her swollen, slick entrance. He pushed in and she felt her walls part for his girth.

He kept easing in, inch by perilous inch; the fuller she was, the more she seemed to crave him. By the time she was packed with his length, his legs cradled snuggly around her, she thought she might die if she didn’t feel him fuck her properly. 

“Move please.”

His warm hands had come to her waist to hold her steady.

His touch was ticklish against her sides but she didn’t dare pull away and risk parting with the sensation of his cock inside of her. 

The way things had been going tonight, she hadn’t been stretched in preparation for what was going to inevitably be a good, hard fuck. Still, she was so wet, that he was able to enter her easily enough. 

She felt her soaked walls spread for him, his velvet hardness searing delicious friction against her. She shook in his grasp; _she_ loved having him inside of her but tonight felt different. 

It was like she could feel the drag of him in every part of her. Like every nerve had been exposed and that the friction that affected one part, could diffuse to stimulate areas that weren’t even close to where his cock reached.

Lovino shifted his hips, their position only allowing him to pump in shallow, twitching motions. She gasped, a wanton moan falling from her lips. Every slight movement sang through her with clear, vicious potency. She squeezed around him like she wanted to memorize the feel of his girth in her. 

He echoed her moan with a low sound of his own.

“I’m going to fuck you until you come for me and then after that, I’m going to fuck you some more.” 

His voice was low, his grip tightening on her. She liked the sharp pull of her body against him, the harshness of his movements only making her more aware of his desire for her. 

“Look. Watch how I look inside of you.”

She obeyed, forcing her eyes to stay open and for her gaze to fix on his thick cock disappearing between her legs. She was mesmerized by the motion of him drawing out and pumping back in. 

His heavy sac swung as he thrust into her. God, why had she gotten onto the counter? She should’ve just let him bend her over it and fuck her from behind.

Lovino fell into a steady pace and thrust into her, though having been steeping in her arousal for as long as she had, it already felt agonizingly slow. Her hips twitched forward to meet his thrusts. She felt the muscles in her belly and thighs tighten as she matched his movements, easily falling into his pace before overtaking it, racing ahead to make it her own. 

She shifted forward as much as she could, adjusting as if she were trying to shift her legs under herself and kneel. Lovino, sensing what she was going for, used his grip on her waist to assist her, easing her up and forward until she was comfortably on his lap, riding him.

She gasped as she fell onto him, gravity hilting him deep inside of her.

In this position, it was easier to attain the deeper fuck she was looking for. 

At once, she raised her hips and dropped down, spearing herself onto him.

“ _Ah_!- That’s good—”

Lovino’s hand remained at her hip, guiding her loosely, keeping her tethered to him as she bounced on his lap. His eyes watched glassily at the way her breasts moved to their harried rhythm.

Both of them were clammy with sweat as their bodies moved viciously, testing the other, crashing together and only parting enough so that they could fling themselves back together to meet with such delicious dissonance again.

She felt something smooth bump against her thigh and then somewhere, at the back of her mind she registered the sound of glass shattering below them.

She must’ve knocked over the wine glass but she could hardly bring herself to care. 

The feel of him inside of her was too good, too full, too sweet. It drove her to him again and again. Her mind was empty as she rutted against him – nothing mattered but to feel him as intensely as she did, forever.

She gasped at the particularly rough impact of her hips at his.

“Mm, I—"

Her voice broke as Lovino planted his face firmly into her breasts, mouthing at them, welcoming the soft jostle of her body against him. His grip on her tightened; now his entire arm was wound against her waist, bracing her against him, keeping them meshed together through their volatile rhythm.

Her orgasm hit her suddenly and swiftly, the aphrodisiac having accelerated its onset. She let out a strangled sound that was only sort-of muffled by his salty skin at her lips. 

Her body unfurled against Lovino, the tension in her rolling off of her in wet, convulsing waves. He felt more of her slick seep out of her and coat his cock as she trembled and moaned on top of him.

Their rhythm broke slightly; her body felt heavy and her muscles were still alive with delicious sensitivities. She canted her hips against him a few times and then slumped when the friction was too much and she needed a break.

“I don’t— I—” her eyes went wide, her skin delectably flushed.

Lovino was still pumping mercilessly away into her, chasing his own release in her tight, wet cunt.

The sweeping heat inside of her suddenly felt too tight, like she was holding onto the wrong end of a hot poker. She felt her body arch away from the onslaught of her lover’s body, needing some means of protection from the overstimulation.

“Mm, you came,” Lovino said, his voice tight. “Beautiful. Perfect. You come so well for me. So wet.”

Her face burned.

She clung to him as he fucked his way to his own release. Her face dropped into the sweaty crook of his neck, feeling the sharp jolts of his body and picking up the spice of his sweat.

Now that she was sated, the events that led up to this point flashed through her mind, growing the small inkling of embarrassment she’d felt earlier, that had been otherwise doused in the aphrodisiac. 

She thought of what she’d told him earlier, she thought of stripping naked in the kitchen, and how quickly she’d come despite how devotedly she relished playing the whore.

Warm wetness spread through her and she lifted her head, her eyes wide, realizing that he’d come inside of her. It was exactly as she’d imagined it; a slow, sticky seep that had her cunt clenching around him greedily, even if she’d already been sated.

She didn’t feel so finished anymore though, with a renewed throb starting in her sex again. Was this the aphrodisiac or her, she wondered. Maybe it was neither, maybe it was the gloriously handsome man in her arms. Truly, how could anyone get anything done once invited into his bed?

He clung back to her, his arms sweaty and heavy around her – just the way she liked them. She squeezed around his softening cock on purpose and felt more of his seed spill out of her.

“Lovino,” she whimpered, drawing him closer.

“Hm?”

She didn’t have anything in particular that she wanted to say. She just liked the feeling of him, warm and close and holding onto her.

“What is it, _amore_?”

She squeezed around him again, as if to signal to him that she wanted him once more.

“ _Lovi_.”

This time, a beat of silence fell and he seemed to catch her meaning. She felt him shift beneath her, strong, sweat-slicked, and musky. What left his throat was almost a growl as his arms tightened around her again. 


End file.
